


Uncle Archie

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Uncle Archie

Uncle Archie

Finn’s POV

Finn,

I wanted to let you know that I like you, I’m sure you don’t even notice me, but I think your amazing and your taste in music isn’t that bad.

X

Rae’s POV

Rae,

I like you, I have for a while now. I think your brilliant and your taste in music is pretty awesome.

X

Finn’s POV

As I walked into the pub I was wondering who could have sent me a love letter, I mean even though I just sent one, I can’t believe I got one, I wonder who it’s from…maybe it’s from Rae!? Nah, what are you thinking Finn she’s not the kind of girl that sends love letters… but I hope she’s the kind that likes to receive them.

As I made my way into the pub I walked up to Archie showed him the love letter and asked him if he recognized the hand writing.

He said “no mate sorry, any idea who it might be from?”

No, but I’m hoping it was Rae

“No, not a clue”

“let’s just keep it between us yeah?”

“sure, mate not a problem”

Rae’s POV

I walked into the pub and straight to Archie

“Hey Archie do you have a sec”

“Sure Rae whats up’

I pulled him slowly towards the bathrooms and showed him my love letter

“Do you recognize the hand writing, Arch?”

“No, can’t say that I do”

“Do you have any idea who might of sent it”

“No, why would anyone want to send a love letter to me?”

“Rae, you’re an amazing person, who ever it is has impeccable taste”

I give Archie a hug and hope this is not some cruel joke

“Thanks, Arch, let’s just keep this between you and me Yeah?”

“Sure Rae no problem”

I made way back over to by the bar where the rest of the gang were listening to Chop babble

Archies POV

I recognized both sets of handwriting as soon as I saw it, Finn because I’ve known him forever and Rae because once she drunkenly wrote me a list of songs to perform at open mic night 

I can’t believe Finn sent Rae a love letter, normally he’s pretty confident when it comes to girls…he must really like her…and Rae sent one to Finn that doesn’t even make sense, I would think she would think the whole idea of a love letter is stupid.

Ugh… look at them over there, it’s completely obvious they like each other, how could I have not notice, they stare at each other enough.

Well, my two best mates sent each other love letters, I guess it’s up to Uncle Archie to work some magic.

Rae’s POV

Why would anybody send me a love letter, it’s probably just a cruel trick…it has to be why would someone like me when they could like someone li..

“Oi! Raemundo are you listenin’ to me!?”

“yes, um sorry what was that Chop”

“A little birdie told me you’ve got an empty”

“so” get to the point Chop

“so how’s about we have a party?”

“No, Chop no parties” I really just wanna figure out who sent me this love letter

“I’m not just talking any party, I’m talkin’ a Sexy party”

Finn looked at him baffled “what’s a sexy party?”

“Everyone brings sleeping bags and no one asks questions in the morning”

I’m still not fully listening to conversation but I happen to look at Archie and he gives me a look that says why not have a party because if you don’t he’ll never shut up.

So I said “alright, alright we can have a party if you shuddup already”

Chop brings me in for a hug and kisses my cheek and says “Yes! Raemundo! That’s what I’m talkin’ about!

“So what times the party” Finn asks

I said “not sure, 8?”

He said “sounds good how about I come by early and brings some music?”

“yeah, yeah sounds good, I’ll see you guys later I’m going go home and hide the valuables” I laugh out

Archies POV

Hmm Finns bringing music..what can I do to get them to realize they sent each other the letters without them knowing I set it up..think Archie think.

“hey Finn, I heard you tell Rae you would bring some music?”

“yeah Arch”

“what are you going to bring?”

“Just a few Cds why”

“oh I was just thinking you could bring the mix tape you made for Knebworth has some good tunes on it”

“good thinkin’, Arch will do”

YES!!! That tape has “Knebworth Mix” in Finns writing on it..now just to get something with Rae writing on it…hmmm

Finns POV

Alright Finn time to shower and put your game face on.

Maybe tonight I’ll tell Rae I like her, maybe she’ll say she likes me back, maybe we will have a kiss or five…

Ah! FUCK! cold.cold.cold.

See Finn that’s what ya get for over thinking JUST.TELL.HER

Okay, Overnight bag check, Cds check, Knebworth mix check, Ckone check check

Come on Nelson you can do this

Rae’s POV

What should I wear..got to keep it casual but maybe a little more girly

Fuuck… I hate all my clothes

Alright get it together Rae, maybe tonight you tell Finn you like him, maybe he likes you back, maybe you will fuck it up and scare him off, maybe if that happens you can blame the booze and pretend not to remember what happened.

Ding, dong

Fuuuuck

I made my way downstairs and I greeted the gang hugging them as they entered Finn was the last to enter and GEEZUS he smelt good, I never wanted that hug to end.

We walked in to the Living room and Chop had brought a lot of booze

I said “Chop just how many people are coming?”

“not to many Raemundo, don’t worry, I know them all personally”

Finn asked if he could put on a Cd and I said sure and showed him to the stereo behind Chop

Chop handed us all drinks and Archie made the toast

“To an amazing night” lifting his eyebrows with a mischievous look..what’s up with him..

We all toasted and drank our beer

As the night progressed a few more people than expected showed up, It was not going to be fun cleaning this in the morning

As I was making my way around the house I bumped into Archie, he was pretty tipsy

Archies POV

“Hey Rae! This is the best party everrrrr!!!!”

“Ok, Acrh Calm down”

Oh damn, what was it you had to do tonight Archie think think

“Oh hey Rae”

“yeah?”

“why don’t you go change the music?”

“yeah alright”

“Finn brought his Knebworth mix why don’t you play that, you never got to hear it”

“okay, yeah I’ll put it on”

“Great see you upstairs”

“for what”

“we’re playing spin the bottle”

“oh, ok see you up there”

Right now to get to Chop

Raes POV

“um excuse me can I just get to the stereo please”

Geeze get a room for crying out loud

Okay, Knebworth mix , Knebworth mix, okay, here it is

I pulled the tape out of the plastic case and gasped!

Luckily the music was still playing or I’m sure the entire neighborhood would have heard me

As soon as I saw it I recognized the writing as the same writing my love letter was written in

Finn wrote the Letter?

What the actual Fuck is going on? could he really like me?

I started making my way thru the house to get to my bedroom

Archies POV

Okay now how can I get Finn to realize it was Rae…hmm..come on Arch keep thinking..stop staring at that guy! tonight is about your best mates…

I got it! Rae keeps a list of songs she hears on the radio on her desk!

I walk in and as luck would have it Finn is standing by Rae’s desk

“Hey Finn mind turning on Rae’s desk light it’s a little dark in here”

Finns POV

“sure mate no problem”

I turn on the desk lamp and a list is illuminated by the light, I run my hand over the list and wonder why I recognize the writing, I clutch my back pocket realizing where I know the writing from

I breathed out “Rae”

I turn around and Rae walks in her bedroom and Chops says “alright everyone sit in a circle’

Everyone sits but Rae, she looks a little nervous

As luck would have it there’s an empty space next to me and she comes and sits down

Now, I’m really nervous I had hoped she had sent me the love letter and now I know it was her, I have butterflies in my stomach, I wonder If she knows I sent her a love letter, I wonder if she even got it? Fuuck

Chop spins the bottle and lands on Archie

Oh fuck please don’t let it land Rae please, please, please, PLEASE!

It lands on a guy..thank fuck!..huh..he seems a little too happy to kiss Archie wonder what that’s about..

Before Chop spins the bottle again he says “alright we are upin’ the stakes, couples have to go in the cupboard for a full 7 minutes”

He spins the bottle and it lands on Rae

Fuck, fuck, fuck

I think I’m going to be sick, what am I going to do if it lands on another guy, will she go with him, uugghh I’m going to end up in a fight but maybe she’ll like it..why is Chop looking at me like that..

Chop smiles at me and spins the bottle and it lands on me

I stared blankly for a moment trying to process what just happened

I get up and walk to the cupboard, I looked back and thankfully Rae was following me

Raes POV 

Oh Fuck I’m following Finn into the cupboard, do I tell him I know it was him who sent me a the love letter letter, do I tell him I sent him a letter…oh fuck,fuck,fuck

We got into the cupboard and we were standing very close to each other and it seemed like hours passed before what happened next

“Did you send me a love letter” we said in unison

“you got it” again in unison

“Yeah” in unison

Then we chuckled and Finn was looking down then he looked up at me through his eyelashes I nearly fainted my lady garden was tingling so bad

He said “I like you Rae, like a lot”

I smiled and said “I like you, a lot too”

We slowly drifted towards each other before I pulled away

I said “how did you know it was me?”

“I saw your music list and recognized the hand writing” he smiled

“how did you know it was me?”

“I was putting in your Knebworth mix and recognized the hand writing”

We both chuckled

Then he leaned in and our lips connected, I can’t believe Finn Nelson likes me as much as I like him and I also can’t believe he has me pushed against the wall..I can really feel on my leg how much he likes me

Archie’s POV

At the 7 minute mark everyone followed Chop to the cupboard and as he opened the door there were my two best mates expressing to each other exactly how they felt, they didn’t even notice Chop open the door…I walked over to Chop put my hand on his shoulder and said “give em’ a few more minute, yeah”

Chop said “I think I better” laughing

Yep Uncle Archie did good


End file.
